


Morning Dessert

by latinaeinstein (oneforyourfire)



Category: Block B
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/latinaeinstein
Summary: Jiho uses his mouth. Kyung does, too





	Morning Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 fic

When Kyung wakes up, it's closer to afternoon than morning.

The sunlight burns straight through Jiho's curtains, _right_ into his eyes, jarring him into consciousness, and Jiho's elbow digs into his stomach. Half-on Kyung, half on the mattress, he's snoring softly and drooling on Kyung's clothed shoulder. Kyung groans, warily stretching his limbs, ignoring the bad taste in his mouth, the pressure in his groin. He shifts slowly, tries to untangle himself from Jiho's limbs, but the younger lets out this breathy sound of protest and just nuzzles harder into him, pressing his lips into the the crook of Kyung's neck. Kyung sighs, relents.

It's not terribly comfortable, but Jiho is always neediest and most affectionate—most prone to cuddling and breathy confessions—when he's sleeping or sleepy. And it's _special_ , too because Jiho doesn't let anybody else squeeze beside him on his twin mattress. Only Kyung and only because he loves him.

"Go back to sleep," Jiho murmurs, voice sleep-husky, damp against his jawline. He throws his leg over Kyung, too, for good measure, an innocent and languid attempt at persuasion, and Kyung relishes it briefly as Jiho shifts, entangles him completely once more.

Jiho's thigh slides slightly, brushing against Kyung's navel as he hums absently. Kyung's cotton boxers scrape against his erection, the sensation drawing a sharp hiss from Kyung's mouth. One of Kyung's hands glides down slowly, discreetly to pull gingerly at the front of his plaid pajama pants.

Jiho tenses against him briefly but repeats the movement, ghosting his lips over Kyung's jawline. Languid, but no longer innocent.

"Did I do that?" he whispers, smirking against his skin. He drags his thigh down to brush against him again, and Kyung groans louder.

"It's a fucking physiological response, Jiho," he manages, breathlessly, biting his lip to hold in a moan.

Jiho noses his jawline, grin widening. "Just admit that I turn you on, Kyung. _Fuck_." He cups the side of Kyung's face, turning him so he can meet Jiho's sleep-squinty eyes, pillow-creased cheeks, sleep-puffy lips. His hair is mussed up, dark roots all the more noticeable now that they're sticking up. His grin is wicked and almost mocking.

"Shut up."

"You want me to take care of it," he continues, anyway, unfazed,"since it's all my doing." He licks his lips in affected seduction, which is still frustratingly _real_ seduction because Jiho's still hot as fuck. Even with his roots showing, even with his face blotchy from sleep.

"Shut _up_ ," he repeats, twisting his body as he twists his fingers in Jiho's hair, kisses him hard.

Jiho's breath tastes like shit, Kyung discovers, as he sucks his bottom lip, licks his way inside his mouth. He groans, shifting to suck on Jiho's neck as he grinds down. Jiho's laugh rumbles against Kyung's chest. He rolls him over, slotting his thigh between Kyung's, licking along his jawline and cradling his face.

"Let me take care of it," he repeats filthily, "since it's all my doing." He teases over Kyung's cock as he smirks against his skin, working the heel of his palm down hard, fluttering his fingers over the exposed skin along Kyung's hip. Kyung bucks up, moaning. Jiho tugs at the collar of his cotton shirt, just enough to bite down on his collarbone before sliding down with the slow drag of his chin against Kyung's chest. Kyung gropes, tugs off his own shirt, and Jiho smiles against his skin, rubbing his thumb into a nipple. He glides down his body, his mouth open as he licks his way down, wetly, slowly.

Kyung maneuvers himself clumsily, careful not to shove Jiho off the bed, or bang his head against the wall as he sits up and slumps forward to watch. Jiho straddles his calves.

There's a dark, hazy arousal in Jiho's brown eyes as he tugs his pants down just enough, dampens black cotton with his thick, sinful lips. And an even darker promise as he hooks his thumbs into Kyung's boxers and rolls them down.

Kyung is so hard, he bops against his stomach. Jiho chuckles against his skin. He presses passing pecks along his hipbones, until Kyung whines, grabs a fistful of hair in frustration. Jiho fucking _preens_ up at him.

Jiho suckles, licks slowly. He flutters his lips in a shy, gentle kiss as he grips Kyung loosely, twisting in a smooth rhythm. Kyung's fist tightens, and Jiho groans right against him, swirling his tongue, _tasting_. Jiho meets his eyes as he takes more of him into his mouth.

His lips are warm, plump, slick, achingly soft. They catch on the ridges and veins of Kyung's cock as Jiho hums against him, engulfs in the exquisite warmth and slickness of his perfect mouth. He starts to move, and Kyung soothes his fingers over his scalp. Jiho lets out this quiet huff of breath—too quiet to be a moan, but just barely.

Kyung can't help the broken little moans escaping his lips at the wrecked desire in Jiho's eyes burning up at him from beneath heavy eyelashes. Jiho alternates between quick, smooth bobs and sudden whimper-inducing swallows, pausing to breathe by teasing over the crown of Kyung's cock with kitten licks.

Kyung tenses his thighs, his fists, his eyes shut as Jiho disengages with an obscene pop, mouthing over his balls, murmuring his name. Jiho grinds against him as Kyung moans.

"Jiho," Kyung groans, "turn around."

Jiho quirks an eyebrow, lips wonderfully red and slick, mouth hanging open as he looks up at him.

"Turn around," Kyung repeats, motioning with his finger. "So I can suck you off, too."

Jiho shudders but complies, peeling off his pants and boxers and then turning to bracket himself on his elbows and knees over Kyung's body.

"You're gonna have to pop out your ass a little and arch your spine," Kyung murmurs, rubbing over the smooth skin of Jiho's inner thigh.

"Because you're too short," Jiho laughs. Kyung smacks his ass in retaliation, and Jiho laughs again. It blows hot across Kyung's pulsing flesh, along the moisture that Jiho's left there. Kyung taps Jiho's ass to urge him lower, craning his head to lick teasingly. Jiho slumps forward, returns the favor.

Jiho's eyelashes flutter against his navel, his thumbs rub over Kyung's hipbones as his soft lips slide down. Kyung is caged in and unable to see. But he can _feel_ it. He can reciprocate—take him in deeper, practically choking on Jiho's cock, as reward for every delicious, velvet glide forward—have Jiho panting, moaning even louder against his cock.

It's supposed to be give and take, but more than anything it's an awkward sort of sexual see-saw. With Jiho muffling his moans into Kyung's thigh and Kyung biting down on Jiho's hip. Sloppy and stilted. Jiho's pale thighs trembling over Kyung's head, Kyung's hips pushing forward in just barely's, urging Jiho's lips farther down. Increasingly desperate technique gives way to sudden, overwhelming spikes pleasure and clumsy returns. But it's good. It's _so_ fucking good. They're both so sensitive. They're both so familiar. They both know just how much moisture, just how much pressure.

Kyung swallows heavily, arching to take as much as he can, his fingers clenching hard in an attempt to keep Jiho steady, as he suddenly rolls forward, arches so all the vertebrae in his spine jut out harshly. He whimpers against Kyung's cock. His lips warm, plush, _made to be fucked_ , pliant as he glides them down, stretching them wide over Kyung in a silent thanks.

And Kyung wraps his arms around Jiho's lower back, drags himself up to take even more into his mouth. Kyung groans around his length as he chokes, swallows deliberately. Jiho lets out this high-pitched sound, quivering as Kyung drags one hand down, to press hard just underneath Jiho's balls.

"Come, come, come, Jiho," he urges, pulling back as his lips create a tight ring over the head of Jiho's cock. "Come down my throat."

The reaction is instant. Jiho is too easy.

Kyung chokes around him—the sudden rush of bitter liquid—holding Jiho up as he spasms, trying to fall forward once more.

"Get me off, too," he whines, rubbing over Jiho's ass in encouragement. Jiho moans, still twitching, but licks along the underside of Kyung's cock. Kyung arches, closing his eyes and moaning loudly and desperately.

Jiho is almost lazy post-orgasm. He murmurs against Kyung's cock as he places slow, succulent kisses, taking advantage of his perfect lips. Slick, velvet-soft, _devastating_ now that their owner is no longer distracted, fully engaged in getting his partner off. He presses wetly against the tip, twisting his wrist, humming, sliding, dragging.

Kyung comes when he couples the flick of his wrist with the featherlight pressure of his lips wrapped just slightly around the crown. He digs his nails into Jiho's thighs, inadvertently dragging him down as he arches and releases.

Jiho laughs breathlessly, making obscene slurping sounds that have Kyung flushing. Kyung pats his ass again for him to turn around, but Jiho falls heavily to the side of him, his groin pressed to Kyung's shoulder, knees digging into his arms, feet pressing flat against his stuccoed wall.

"I think you got some in my hair," Jiho tells him as Kyung squirms away from him, "so be nice to me, okay?"


End file.
